degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Campbell Saunders
Campbell Saunders is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi in Season 12. Like his Junior Hockey teammates, Campbell is athletic. Unlike his teammates, Cam is gentle, shy and sweet. He can get along with almost anyone, but is awkward around the ladies. Not too good at holding grudges, he believes in second chances. He tries to be himself at all times, but it's difficult since everyone is counting on him to be their perfect image, and really wants to fit in. But whatever confidence he lacks in social settings, he more than makes up for on the ice with his dominating skill. He has a crussh on Maya but due to his lack of exeperince he makes her think he dosen't like her.. Cam is on the Toronto Ice Hounds hockey team. He is portrayed by Dylan Everett. Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he is briefly seen at the assembly. In Gives You Hell (1), he is first seen in French class with Tristan and Maya, being placed into their group. He says that because of hockey practice, he is lacking a French credit. The next day we learn that he friended Maya that night on Facerange, but not Tristan. Maya leaves her FaceRange page open in the library which Tristan uses to his advantage to talk to Campbell without him knowing it's him. At lunch, he goes over to them and talks to Maya about loaning her his Lost Season 1 DVD because she supposedly mentioned it in her chat with him, but it was actually Tristan. Tristan sends Maya signals to play along and she agrees to Campbell's offer for the DVDs. After Campbell returns to his hockey team, Maya encourages Tristan to go talk to him. Tristan nervously approaches the table where Campbell jokes at his expense to impress his team. Campbell is later seen standing amongst his hockey team at the pep rally as well as a slide of him is seen on the screen. Later in the hallway, he apologizes to Tristan and Maya, saying that he's a long way from home and that the team is all he has. He hopes that they don't think he's a jerk and walks away. In Gives You Hell (2), He joins Maya and Tristan in class and gives Maya advice on her "audition" for the school play which was actually what Tristan and Cam were talking about on Facerange since he still does not know it is Tristan he is talking to. Throughout the rest of the episode he thinks he is supporting Maya for her audition when it is actually Tristan. When Tristan lands the lead, "Jules" he sends a message to Cam about the news but while he is on Maya's account. Maya and Tristan are about to go to class when Cam approaches them congratulating "Maya" about her lead role. Maya then says she never tried out for the play, both her and Tristan reveal the truth about how Tristan was impersonating Maya on facerange because he was to afraid to talk to him. Cam tells them that they will never be friends and walks away, hurt and upset on what has happened. In Say It Ain't So (1), Maya invites Cam to sit with her and her friends during lunch, Cam looks like he's about to accept the offer when Dallas drags him to the hockey teams table and laughs at him for even thinking about sitting with girls. Dallas invites Cam to hang out after school with the hockey team but Cam says that he has to skype with his girlfriend from back home, Jamie. Although Dallas is okay with Cam not joining them Luke makes a comment saying that Jamie is a guy's name. After school, Cam is practicing hockey and pretending an audience is watching him and chanting his name. Dallas walks in and Cam admits to him that he dosen't have a girlfriend back home. Dallas says that the hockey team doesn't bite but Cam says they just kinda make fun of him. Dallas tells Cam that he's hanging out with them after school tomorrow the day before a game. After school the next day Cam and the hockey team are at the mall and Cam tells them "I was on the basketball team back home, Untill they made me pick between it and hockey". Then Dallas tells Cam to use his hockey stardom to pick up a girl. Dallas tells Campbell to try picking up Bianca. Cam goes up to Bianca and tries to impress her with the fact that he's a future NHL player and he will make millions. However Bianca isn't impressed and when Cam goes with the best pick up line he can muster "You wanna get out of here.. Go get some sex?" Bianca throws her water at his face and leaves. In Say It Ain't So (2), Campbell is in the lunch line between Mo and Maya. Maya starts talking to him and Mo makes fun of his four-leaf clover boxers. Cam then snaps at both of them. Later, he unknowingl y finds himself in the girls' bathroom splashing water on his face. Bianca walks in, asks if Cam is stalking her, and threatens to tell Simpson, but Cam stops her and tells her about his troubles. Bianca stops and gives him good advice on what he needs to do. On the bus, Dallas invites Cam to sit in the back with the team but Cam refuses, sits in the front and listens to music with a smile. At Little Miss Steaks, Cam is sitting with the Hockey Team and his teammates praise him by letting him get one of the last pieces of pizza. Maya walks in and Cam immediately gets up to go apologize to Maya about his behavior. She forgives him and teases him about his four-leaf clover boxers, but reveals that she is also wearing four-leaf clover panties and Campbell asks if she would want to hang out later and Maya accepts. Trivia *He was rumored to have anxiety issues, panic attacks or Panic Disorder. Instead, he just stresses from having no friends at Degrassi, being teased by the hockey team, and being thousands of miles away from his family. *Campbell is one of the 6 regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearances. The other five were Spike, Marco, Anya, Riley, and Luke. *His twitter *He is a fan of the show, "Lost." *He's the youngest mentioned character on the Toronto Ice Hounds. *He is homesick due to being away from his family for the hockey team. *He is in grade 10, but is taking Grade 9 French due to missing out on French credits for hockey training during his grade 9 year. *He has more "ice time" than Owen, which means that he is a more valuable player. *He used to play basketball, but when he was forced to choose between basketball and hockey, he chose hockey. *He wears clovers for good luck before a game. *He is Ice Hound number 67. *He made up a girl named Jamie to impress his teammates, and for an excuse to not hang out with them. *He has a Skype account. *Even though he is a star player on the hockey team, it is said in Waterfalls (1) that he does not actually like hockey. *He has a brother named Jessie. Quotes *''First line: "Hey." (To Maya and Tristan)'' *"Just keep your head up. Stick on the ice. You'll do great." (To Maya) *"I think you have the wrong table." (To Tristan) *"We will never be friends. Ever." (To Tristan and Maya) *(To Bianca) "Do you wanna get out of here, go get some sex?" * (Bianca): "Are you lost?" (Cam): "Yes. In your eyes." *"And the crowd goes wild! SAUNDERS SAUNDERS SAUNDERS SAUNDERS!" (Campbell imagining the crowd is cheering for him) *"How am I supposed to survive a whole season here? I have no friends, my hockey team hates me, my family is thousands of miles away, and I'm crying in the girls bathroom." (To Bianca) *''"I've never had a girlfriend before." (To ''Maya) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Sophomores Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Sophomores Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Americans